To the Tonks'
by DianaDiamond
Summary: What happened when Ted Tonks was killed.


To the Tonks Family.

"It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell"

Andromeda Tonks sighed heavily as she sat on the grass in the front garden. She knew it was hopeless, but she felt that it would make her feel better about scanning the skies for any signs of life. She hadn't heard from her husband for a month and she was worried.

She hated being worried, but that was always what state she seemed to be in. She was worried when she was younger when her 'pure blood' family talked about how 'unclean' wizards and muggles should be put in their place, and she worried now she was older and away from them for her own family.

She stared at a star, shining brightly, for a minute or so, lost in her thoughts when a loud crack emitted nearby. Andromeda jumped, whipped out her wand and gracefully got to her feet.

"This way, Dirk, old chap, not far" said a familiar voice.

"Ted?" Andromeda whispered, not quite believing it, her wand still raised defensively.

"It is I, Ted Tonks, your tired husband, who has been travelling with Dirk Cresswell and two goblins, Gornuk and Griphook"

"Yes, I see, it is you!" Andromeda laughed in relief but stopped suddenly when she saw the state Dirk was in.

Dirk's arm was missing, blood was pouring out of the gaping hole and he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness, clinging onto the bloody Ted.

"Oh God, bring him into the sitting room, Ted"

Andromeda lifted Dirk's other arm and they hauled him onto the sofa. They cleaned his wound and while Andromeda performed the complicated charm to heal it, Ted told his story.

"We were in the woods of northern France, I believe the goblins said, we settled down for the night in a clearing, when one of the goblins foolishly lit a fire. I awoke from the light, and put it out, but it was too late, the damage was done."

Andromeda conjured up a couple of glasses and a bottle of strong whiskey. She pressed the glass into her husband's hand then collapsed on the chair opposite.

"Thanks love, so, the snatchers must have been watching us and they contacted the nearest Death Eaters. We heard them and tried to defend, we managed to get rid of them. But not before they took out old Dirk here."

Andromeda coughed after taking a sip of whiskey when she heard her husband's words.

"Ted! This is the first place they would come! Tell me they didn't track you!"

"Andy, calm down. They were taken care of and the tracking didn't work, Dean made sure of that, brave man.."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…scared. I feel like something terrible is about to happen" Ted stood and crouched by Andromeda's chair. "Nothing will happen my love, I prom-"

A deafening noise from outside made him stop. They looked at each other in shock. Ted grabbed Andromeda's hand and they ran to the front garden. Dark smoke engulfed the garden and glowing masks could be seen within. Andromeda and Ted stood, wands aloft, ready to defend.

"Be sure to burn this one down Crabbe, with the muggle inside!" cackled a voice Andromeda knew only too well.

The death eaters walked out of the smoke and spotted the Tonk's standing facing them.

"Whatever happens, we do it for Potter" Ted whispered to Andromeda.

"We do it to change this way of life for our family"

They squeezed hands and Andromeda advanced sending a killing spell directly at the nearest death eater. He crumpled, and Ted aimed another at the one who had laughed.

"None of that sister, play nicely! Oh and you, you filthy muggle!" Bellatrix Lestrange pointed a clawed finger at Ted. "Its time to teach you where these muggles lie, sister"

Andromeda caught her breath, "This isn't a game, Bellatrix, this is war, if I must kill you, then I will."

Bellatrix stopped smiling, seeming to realize something. "Very well, I see that you really cannot be changed. You betrayed Narcissa and I, now you are on the same level as these muggles... Avada Kedavra!" she screamed.

Ted didn't stop to think. He ran in front of his wife as the killing curse was sent from the hysterical Bellatrix. Time seemed to slow down as it hit him. He fell at Andromeda's feet, died a hero. Andromeda stared at her dead husband for a moment then looked at her sister with a fury in her eyes.

"How dare you…"

Bellatrix laughed, "He is your slave then!"

Andromeda sent killing curse after killing curse in her rage, aiming at all the other death eaters until her sister, shocked, was the only one left of her group.

"If your so courageous and 'pure', you would be brave enough to kill me" said Andromeda quietly, stopping and marching right up to her sister. "I am not your sister, Bellatrix, I am no longer your flesh and blood. I had faith for a while, that you would come back, but too late. You are nothing to me."

Andromeda's words seemed to hit the female death eater hard. However, Bellatrix spoke. "Well…you have been nothing to me ever since you fell in love with that damn muggle." She gestured to Ted, "Well now you can join him…"

Andromeda raised her wand to defend for the last time, but Bellatrix performed a swift disarming spell. She closed her eyes, ready for death. Bellatrix raised her wand…but she couldn't do it. She waited for the rage and the power, but she only found helplessness. She spat on the ground near Ted screaming, "Filth!" and disappeared in black smoke.

The middle Black sister fell weeping beside Ted's body. "Coward" she whispered, "Come back, coward."

She collapsed beside Ted, and remained there until Lupin and Nymphadora found her the next morning.


End file.
